1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pesticide spraying apparatus; and, more particularly, to spraying apparatus for dispersing very small droplets of pesticide in a confined area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprayers for spraying pesticides out in the field are well known in the art. In such sprayers, it is desirable to spray very small droplets of pesticides since such droplets of pesticides are more efficient in killing pests as they penetrate every nook and cranny of the crops being sprayed. The smaller the droplets, the less amount of pesticide needed. This is quite important as to both the cost of such pesticides and concern for the environment.
Prior art devices are known for producing such fine spray of droplets, but have been inefficient in confining the spray to the crops being sprayed and not releasing the spray to the environment. It is important that the wind be prevented from blowing the spray away from the plants being sprayed until the pesticides work to kill the pests on the plants. The longer the spray is confined to the plants, the greater chance the pesticide droplets have of impinging on the target pests. Another important reason for confining the spray is that heat from the soil surface being sprayed normally causes convection currents carrying small droplets along the currents to pollute the environment.
There is thus a need for a sprayer that is highly effective in controlling pests using a smaller amount of pesticides than conventional sprayers and therefore with less pollution to the environment.